


The Only Living Boy In New York

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x02, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Kurt im Herbst im Central Park .....  und ein dringend notwendiger Telefonanruf.  Warnung vor Hundesabber





	The Only Living Boy In New York

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Living Boy In New York](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320352) by Stoney321. 



> Der Titel stammt von Simon & Garfunkels Album 'Over the Bridge of Time'.

 

 

Kurt passierte das Restaurant [Tavern on the Green](https://www.yelp.de/map/tavern-on-the-green-new-york-7) und lächelte wehmütig vor sich hin, als er sich an ein ganz besonderes Essen mit Rachel erinnerte, das vor Jahren genau an diesem Ort stattgefunden hatte. Als er den Weg entlang tiefer in den Park hinein spazierte, versicherte er sich, dass das Gras nicht nass war und ging über den samtweichen grünen Teppich auf eine Gruppe hoher Lärchen zu. Der Boden war dort übersät mit rotgoldenen Nadeln. Er kickte das Laub hoch und fühlte sich fast ein wenig schwindelig, dass das jetzt sein Leben war – Spaziergänge im Central Park, Restaurants, in denen seine Idole speisten, die Lichter des Broadway vor ihm am Horizont.

Das war eines dieser Dinge, von denen er gerne schwärmte und es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, den er jetzt brauchte. Einen Menschen, der mehrere Staaten entfernt von ihm war und der diese Begeisterung nicht mit ihm teilen konnte. Eine Windböe fegte durch den schmalen Korridor zwischen den Bäumen und der hohen Granitmauer; Kurt begann, die Kälte der aufziehenden Kaltfront zu spüren und der langen Monate, die vor ihm lagen, ohne die Wärme seines Freundes an seiner Seite und er zog seinen 3/4-langen Wollmantel enger um sich.

Er drehte sich zur Mauer hin, um den Wind von seinem Handy abzublocken, wählte Blaines Nummer und entspannte sich, als er die vertraute Stimme des Jungen hörte, den er liebte. Kurt lächelte bei ihrem Klang, obwohl hunderte von Meilen zwischen ihnen lagen.

"Blaine?" Als er antwortete, entwischte ihm ein  jämmerliches Seufzen, das der Wind fast davongetragen hätte. Fast.

Blaines Tonfall wechselte sofort von Begeisterung zu Besorgnis. "Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ich bin.... es ist gut. Es geht mir gut."

Er konnte hören, wie Blaine sich am anderen Ende bewegte. Er musste in seinem Zimmer an seinem Schreibtisch sein. "Du hörst dich aber nicht so an", sagte er leise.

"Doch, es ist nur...." Er verstummte, während er darüber nachdachte. Er lehnte sich an den kalten Granit, zog mit dem Finger eine Ader im Stein nach und wählte seine Worte sorgfältig aus. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaine sich Sorgen um ihn machte. "Du fehlst mir. Ich weiß, wir haben uns  versprochen, dass wir  stark bleiben werden, und das bin ich auch, versprochen. Es ist nur..... Ich bin an jemandem vorbei gegangen, der dein  Rasierwasser  trug und dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich deinen alten Dalton-Schal trage und er riecht  _nicht_ mehr nach dir und du musst ihn unbedingt anziehen, wenn ich an Thanksgiving heimkomme, damit er wieder nach dir riecht und ich...."

"Kurt."

Er unterdrückte das schwache Wimmern, das ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er wusste, dass das jetzt nicht hilfreich wäre.

"Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen", sagte Blaine und in diesem Augenblick war Kurt überzeugt, dass Blaine sich damit selbst genauso zu trösten versuchte, "und danach ein paar Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und dann kommen die Frühlingsferien und dann bin ich mit der Schule fertig. Und dann werden wir beisammen sein."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Kurt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer. Der Himmel war klar und blau und schien fast genau so weit zu sein wie der über Ohio. Fast.

"Aber denk nicht, dass ich dich nicht auch vermisse", sagte Blaine und seine Stimme wurde leise und irgendwie vertraulicher, auf eine Art, die bei Kurt eine Gänsehaut auslöste und ein Kribbeln, das er bis in die Zehen spürte.

"Ich vermisse dich auch", antwortete Kurt so leise, dass es fast nicht zu hören war. "Hab ich dich bei irgendwas Wichtigem gestört?"

"Nein", seufzte Blaine und Kurt konnte das Leder seines Schreibtischstuhls knirschen hören. Das Geräusch traf ihn direkt ins Herz, denn es erinnerte ihn an ihre gemeinsamen Lernzeiten (üblicherweise unterbrochen von dem Bedürfnis, sich zu küssen, oder einfach nur zu berühren). Blaines Zimmer war einer der wenigen Orte gewesen, an denen sie alle Vorsicht außer Acht lassen und ganz sie selbst sein konnten: zwei hoffnungslos ineinander verliebte Jungs.

Das waren sie immer noch; sie hatten nur keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich zu berühren. Es gab keine spontanen Küsse mehr während der Hausaufgaben. Keine spontanen Schmusetänze beim Essen machen in Kurts Küche. Kein Händchen-Halten unter dem Tisch in der Schul-Caféteria.

"Ich habe nur an meinem Aufsatz für Weltgeschichte geschrieben. Es ist der gleiche, den Mr Norell dir letztes Jahr aufgegeben hat, ich glaube...."

Während Blaine sein derzeitiges Arbeitspensum beschrieb, hörte Kurt nur mit halbem Ohr hin und versuchte, die Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund zu bekämpfen, indem er die Leute beobachtete, die an ihm vorübergingen. Manche kickten die Blätter hoch, andere joggten, ein Pärchen spazierte vorbei mit einem sehr großen, sehr zotteligen Hund – offensichtlich nicht angeleint. Ein Hund, der Kurt sehr interessant zu finden schien. Es war ein unglaublich großer Hund. Konnte man überhaupt noch von einem Hund sprechen, wenn er so riesig war?

"Ähm, Blaine?" Kurt drückte sich fest gegen die Mauer und sein Atem wurde ganz flach.

"Hmm?"

Kurt drehte sich weit genug zur Seite, um sein Bein in einer Art schützenden Haltung hochziehen zu können. Offenbar war dem Hund aber nicht klar, dass diese Haltung 'Abwehr' signalisieren sollte. "Da ist ein sehr großes Tier, das gerade an meinem Schuh schnüffelt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in der Stadt Bären gibt, aber ich kriege hier gerade die Panik."

Blaines Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung zerstreute einen Großteil der Furcht, die sich in seinem Bauch zusammengeklumpt hatte.

"Halt ihm deine Hand hin, Handrücken nach oben."

"Oh, ich soll ihm eine Mahlzeit anbieten? So funktioniert das also?", sagte Kurt und versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Er zog einen seiner Handschuhe aus und befolgte Blaines Rat, wobei seine Hand nur ein klein wenig zitterte.

Der Hund (Bär? Puma?) schnupperte begierig und seine kalte Nase schnüffelte und kitzelte genug, um Kurt ein überraschtes Lachen zu entlocken.

"Kurt!" Blaine jammerte geradezu am anderen Ende. "Was macht er? Welche Farbe hat er?"

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, aber liebevoll. Offensichtlich mochte der Hund seinen Geruch – na ja, war ja klar – und schob seinen Kopf, Aufmerksamkeit erheischend, unter Kurts Hand. "Er ist zottelig und braun mit einer weißen Brust, wie ein Halstuch – sehr adrett – und er bittet mich, ihn zu streicheln, glaub ich? Ähm", er kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als der Hund mit dem Hinterbein auf den Boden zu klopfen begann. "Und ich glaube, ich habe seine Lieblingsstelle gefunden?"

Kurt ließ sich in die Hocke nieder, um den Hund besser streicheln zu können. Sein Fell war dicht und, wie es aussah, gut gepflegt. Es war warm und es war seltsam angenehm, die Hand darin zu vergraben, seine Haut ordentlich durchzukratzen und wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Der Hund sah hechelnd mit heraushängender Zunge zu ihm auf, als Kurt das Fell auf seinem Kopf, hinter seinem Ohr und unter seinem Kinn streichelte.

"Kannst du ein Foto machen?"

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, aber er musste trotzdem lachen. "Ja, warte einen Moment." Er wählte auf seinem Handy die Kamerafunktion und drehte sich so, dass sein Gesicht direkt neben dem Hundekopf war. Er hielt sich für unglaublich mutig, dass er sich für seinen Freund so nah an den Rachen des Todes wagte. Aber der Hund schien brav zu sein. Und wer immer ihn pflegte, schien seine Arbeit gut zu machen. Er roch nicht einmal nach Hund. Ha. Gab es Luxus-Pflegeprodukte für Hunde? Das könnte seine Haltung gegenüber Haustieren womöglich tatsächlich ändern.

Gerade als er das Foto schoss, drehte der Hund den Kopf und leckte einen langen nassen Streifen seitlich über Kurts Wange. Die Kamera erfasste ihn genau in dem Augenblick, als er anfing, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Andererseits hatte er wahrscheinlich doch recht, dass Tiere in der Regel widerlich waren. Er sah ihn böse an, während er Blaine das Bild zuschickte. Der Hund schien sich nichts daraus zu machen, dass Kurt ihn mit Blicken zu töten versuchte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Kurt zog entrüstet wieder seinen Handschuh an.

Blaine lachte und aaahte am anderen Ende. "Diese Rasse liebe ich! Berner Sennenhunde. Oh, ich wette, er ist super weich...."

"Er ist auch super schlabberig", sagte Kurt, stand auf und benutzte das Ende seines Schals, um sich das Ohr abzuwischen. Eigentlich war es nur fair, dass Blaines Sachen jetzt auch leiden mussten. Der Hund schien bleiben zu wollen, er saß da und lehnte sich mit seinem ganzes Gewicht an Kurts Bein. "Also, wie stellt man die Dinger ab?"

Blaine war absolut keine Hilfe, denn er hörte einfach nicht auf zu lachen. Glücklicherweise war den Besitzern anscheinend aufgefallen, dass ein Familienmitglied fehlte und sie pfiffen nach ihm. Der Hund bellte einmal und rannte los. Da fühlte Kurt sich plötzlich seltsam alleine – die Wärme an seinem Bein, wo der Hund gelehnt hatte, wandelte sich schnell in Kälte, als das Paar weiterging, mit dem Hund im Schlepptau.

"Hast du deinen neuen Freund verloren?", neckte Blaine.

Kurt schnaufte missmutig und drückte sich wieder an die Mauer, wo er durch die Bäume zum Teil vor den Blicken der Öffentlichkeit verborgen war.

"Kurt."

"Ja?"

Mit leiser Stimme, als versuchte er, die Fassung zu wahren, flüsterte Blaine: "Ich vermisse dich _wirklich."_

Kurt starrte hoch in den Himmel und blinzelte schnell, um die drohenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Ich vermisse dich auch wirklich."

"Ich halte in den Schulfluren nach dir Ausschau, suche deinen Wagen in meiner Einfahrt, erwarte, dich hinter der Theke im 'Lima Bean' zu sehen—"

"Oh Gott, nein", stöhnte Kurt. "Denk bitte _dort_ niemals wieder an mich."

"Also gut", sagte Blaine und lachte leise. "Ich erwarte, dich im 'Lima Bean' hereinkommen zu sehen und dich neben mich zu setzen", verbesserte er sich. Sein Ton wurde wieder leise und fern. "Ich warte darauf, dass du meine Hand nimmst und sie unter dem Tisch auf deinen Schoß legst."

Kurt entfuhr ein hilfloser Laut. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als würde ein Teil von ihm fehlen, als hätte er vergessen etwas Bestimmtes zu machen, seit er in New York angekommen war. Es war sowohl tröstlich als auch schmerzlich, dass Blaine ebenso fühlte. "Oh, Blaine..."

"Trägst du deine neuen schwarzen Lederhandschuhe?", fragte Blaine, wieder in diesem leisen, intimen Tonfall, der Kurt Schauer über den Rücken sandte.

"Ja", hauchte er und hielt das Handy ganz nah, obwohl ihn doch niemand hören konnte. Es schaute nicht mal jemand zu ihm her.

"Kannst du.... hmm." Kurt konnte hören, wie Blaine sich wieder bewegte; das sanfte Klicken einer schließenden Tür und dann das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Oh.

"Kannst du einen ausziehen?", fragte Blaine. Seine Stimme war so leise, ein warmes Raunen in Kurts Ohr, dass es fast so war, als stünde er flüsternd neben ihm. Kurt schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

"Ja, aber.... warum?" Er bemerkte, dass auch sein eigener Tonfall sanft und leise geworden war. Intim.

"Machst.... machst du es bitte einfach?"

Er balancierte das Handy auf seiner Schulter, fest an sein Ohr gepresst, um es dort zu halten, hielt seine behandschuhte rechte Hand dicht an das Mikrofon und begann, einen Finger nach dem anderen zu lockern und dann das weiche Leder endgültig von seiner Hand zu ziehen. Kurt wollte, dass Blaine das Geräusch hörte, wenn es auch sehr leise war, so dass er sicher sein konnte, dass Kurt nicht nur so tat als ob. Und das konnte er offensichtlich, wenn er Blaines langgezogenen Seufzer richtig beurteilte.

"Jetzt will ich, dass du dir vorstellst, wie ich mit meiner Fingerspitze über deinen Handrücken entlang streiche. Jede Berührung federleicht." Kurt begann unbewusst, mit dem behandschuhten Finger der anderen Hand über seine bloße Hand zu streichen. Das weiche Leder fühlte sich gut an, aber es war nicht die Empfindung, die er in diesem Augenblick bevorzugt hätte. "Ich würde sie umdrehen wollen, um deine Lebenslinie nachzuzeichnen, und natürlich deine Herzlinie."

"Oh, natürlich", antwortete Kurt und rang nach Luft, um die Worte zu formen. Hier stand er, inmitten einer der hektischsten Städte der Welt und er hatte das Gefühl, als gäbe es nichts anderes, als den Klang von Blaines Stimme, leise an seinem Ohr, die Erinnerung an Berührungen noch so frisch in seinen Gedanken, dass er sich ganz leicht vorstellen konnte, dass es Blaine war, der ihn da berührte.

"Oh Gott, ich vermisse dich, Kurt. Deine Haut... " seufzte Blaine da und Kurt schloss seine Hand zu einer Faust, als wolle er die Empfindung festhalten, das Gefühl bewahren, dass Blaine dort bei ihm war. "Und ich könnte mich nicht zurück halten, Kurt. Ich müsste deine Hand in meiner halten. Ich müsste einen Kuss darauf drücken, damit du sicher weißt, dass ich dich liebe, dass ich verstehe, was die Berührung einer Fingerspitze bedeuten kann. Denn du bist es, den ich berühren würde. Das fühle ich, wenn ich deine Hand halte. Und so wird es wieder sein – versprochen."

Kurt konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne die Wange hinab rollte. Er schluchzte auf, aber das war der einzige Ton, den er gerade zustande brachte.

"Ich liebe dich, Kurt. Wir werden das schaffen."

Kurt konnte gerade eben flüstern, "Okay."

"Wirst du mich morgen anrufen?"

Er schluckte schwer und richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er konnte es schaffen. Er _würde_ es schaffen – für sich selbst, für Blaine, für ihre Zukunft. Denn sie würden eine Zukunft haben – zusammen. "Natürlich." Er umklammerte den Handschuh in seiner linken Hand, seine bloße rechte Hand hielt das Handy – hielt Blaine – ganz nah, bevor sie auflegen mussten. "Danke."

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Kurt. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Da lachte er. Wilde Freude erfüllte sein Herz und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, denn wie konnte er sich sorgen über das, was noch vor ihm lag? Wie konnte er sich fürchten, wenn Blaine ein Teil seines Lebens war? Blaine, der ihn liebte und unterstützte.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie blieben noch eine Weile schweigend auf Empfang, Kurt grinste durch seine Tränen und atmete nur. Er wusste, dass Blaine es ihm gleich tat. Er spürte die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden, wie ein greifbares Band, das sich erneut um sein Herz schlang.

"Blaine?"

Er hörte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach einem verweinten Schniefen anhörte, bevor Blaine antwortete: "Ja?"

Kurt hielt das Handy mit beiden Händen und sagte fast schon ehrfürchtig: "Du bist auch die Liebe meines Lebens."

"Oh.... Kurt."

Als er hörte, wie Blaine der Atem stockte, konnte Kurt sie sehen – ihre Zukunft. Ein kleines gemütliches Appartement, langsame Schmusetänze in der Küche, Hände, die einander sanft über die Schulter strichen, wenn sie im Flur aneinander vorbei gingen, ein schönes, warmes Bett, das ihnen gehörte. Ein Leben, das ihnen gehörte. All das würden sie haben und er wusste es mit Gewissheit, dass es so kommen würde.

Trotz aller Tränen lächelte er. "Und wenn du versprichst, nur gute Pflegeprodukte für ihn zu verwenden, dann darfst du einen Hund haben."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich danke fürs Lesen und würde mich riesig freuen über eine Reaktion in Form von Kommentaren oder Kudos. <3 <3


End file.
